1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for vaporizing a liquid and recovering the vapor, and more particularly to a vapor generating and recovery apparatus providing for continuously moving items to be treated therethrough and recovering virtually all of the generated vapor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vapor generating and recovery apparatuses are well known for surface treating object. The surface treating can be a cleaning treatment wherein foreign material, such as, for example, oil or wax is removed from the surface of the objects, or a heat emitting treatment for shrink fitting or a heat absorbing treatment for reflowing metals. Regardless of the exact nature of the surface treatment, the objects to be surface treated are, typically, immersed into an approprate treating vapor, and the vapor is recovered for reuse in the treating process.